


Possessive

by panna_acida



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2546951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panna_acida/pseuds/panna_acida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una singola foto ed il suo mondo era andato in mille pezzi, una singola foto e quella che cresceva dentro di lui era una furia incontrollabile che avrebbe visto il suo culmine, e la sua più totale soddisfazione nella morte dolorosa delle persone che avevano osato fare certe cose ad una sua proprietà, a quello che era suo e che solo lui aveva il dovere ed il diritto di toccare quella pelle, quei muscoli...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possessive

**Author's Note:**

> Ispirato da questo [pixiv LOG](http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=manga&illust_id=34474945) (il numero 18)

Una singola foto ed il suo mondo era andato in mille pezzi, una singola foto e quella che cresceva dentro di lui era una furia incontrollabile che avrebbe visto il suo culmine, e la sua più totale soddisfazione nella morte dolorosa delle persone che avevano osato fare certe cose ad una sua proprietà, a quello che era suo e che solo lui aveva il dovere ed il diritto di toccare quella pelle, quei muscoli... Kagami era solo suo, quei rifiuti umani avevano commesso un gravissimo errore.  
Ora doveva solo cercarli.. ma come?  
Lui e il rosso si sarebbero dovuti vedere al campo da basket circa un ora prima che quella foto gli arrivasse sul cellulare e dato che lui era già arrivato al loro appuntamento con circa mezz'ora di ritardo... non sapeva veramente da dove diavolo iniziare, per cui riprese il messaggio scorrendolo attentamente fino ad arrivare alla foto in questione con Kagami legato da quello che sembrava essere scotch da pacchi, bocca insanguinata e leggermente aperta, capelli completamente arruffati e non per piacevoli attività, l'occhio destro completamente nero, o almeno la parte che riusciva a scorgere sotto la frangia che parzialmente gli copriva il viso, e l'altro occhio ben visibile spento e mezzo chiuso quasi privo di vita, ma... no, non doveva pensare a quelle cose perchè Kagami era forte quanto lui, e sapeva benissimo difendersi, quindi doveva essere successo per forza qualche cosa.

Aprì e chiuse il cellulare un paio di volte prima di decidere di muoversi e di correre verso casa di Kagami per poi ripercorrere quello che sarebbe dovuto essere il suo tragitto dalla scuola alla sua abitazione. Arrivato a circa a metà del tragitto il suo cellulare suonò nuovamente avvisandolo di un nuovo messaggio.  
Aprì ed il suo cuore si fermò. I vestiti che prima erano ancora interi ora risultavano strappati, la pelle sul petto era segnata da lunghi tagli rossi ed i suoi occhi erano chiusi, ed ora poteva verdeli entrambi perchè una mano teneva saldamente la testa del rosso bella in mostra tirandone i capelli mostrando così il suo occhio sinistro completamente livido e gonfio, come aveva giustamente intuito precedentemente, fece scorrere ulteriormente la foto notando che alla fine campeggiava bello chiaro l'indirizzo della casa di Kagami, ed a quel punto iniziò veramente a pensare al peggio.  
Chiuse di scatto il cellulare e corse verso casa del rosso raggiungendola velocemente.

Arrivato a destinazione, fece le scale che lo separavano dall'appartamento due alla volta ed una volta arrivato al piano, quello che vide gli fece gelare ulteriormente il sangue nelle vene, e pensare subito al peggio, anche se nella sua mente l'idea di uno scherzo di cattivo gusto da parte del suo ragazzo continuava a cercare di farsi strada, anche se con scarsi risultati.  
Silenzio, non si sentiva nulla neanche una televisione accesa, una stupida musichetta natalizia, niente, solo alcune luci lampeggianti provenienti da qualche casa vicina illuminavano appena il corridoio, creando un'atmosfera tutt'altro che festosa. Si avvicinò lentamente alla porta, misurando i passi, cercando di essere il più silenzioso possibile in caso i bastardi fossero ancora dentro, perchè se così era, avrebbero fatto tutti una bruttissima fine, la peggiore che potessero immaginare, ma niente e nessuno sembrava essere presente, così appena arrivò alla porta e notò che era solo accostata se ne fregò di tutto e si lanciò all'interno dell'appartamente non togliendosi neanche le scarpe, in sala niente... o quasi, visto che la tv era rovesciata e quel poco di mobilio prensente era completamente andato quasi completamente distrutto, come se in quella piccola stanza ci fosse stata una lotta furiosa.  
Avanzò ancora passando accanto alla cucina che sembrava intatta, a parte alcune bottiglie in terra ed il frigorifero leggermente aperto che faceva passare una debole luce che illuminava poco e niente, superata anche quella stanza rimanevano solo due camere, quella di Kagami e quella degli ospiti oltre che il bagno. Arrivato alla prima aprì lentamente la porta, accostata anche questa e quello che vide lo riempì di un enorme terrore ed una rabbia senza fine.  
Kagami era completamente legato, con mani sopra la testa come si vedeva chiaramente dalla nella foto che i fottuti bastardi gli avevano inviato (che oltretutto non riusciva a rendere bene le condizioni in cui si trovava il povero ragazzo steso ancora sul letto), gambe legate neanche fosse stato un agnello da mandare al macello, ma sopratutto la cosa che risaltava di più era quella enorme chiazza rossa, il rosso che tanto amava e che contrastava in maniera evidente sulla sua pelle che era completamente esposta sulla zona del petto in quanto la maglia che indossava era completamente a brandelli rivelando oltre che i vari tagli anche diversi lividi che si andavano formando sulla zona fianchi, anche questa esposta a causa dei pantaloni tagliuzzati in varie parti.

«Kagami...» fece appena incerto, non riuscendo a capire se l'altro ragazzo respirasse ancora, avvicinandosi lentamente come se avesse avuto paura di mandare in frantumi uno strano fragile equilibrio che si era venuto a creare, equilibrio che si spezzo velocemente appena un leggero fischio seguito dal tossire lo riportarono alla realtà facendogli spostare lo sguardo sul volto del rosso che muoveva le labbra a vuoto senza pronunciare nessuna parola ma solo strani versi.

«Sh... sh...» fece Aomine andandogli a posare una mano sulla fronte, per poi mettersi a lavorare per slegargli le mani ed i piedi «buono bakagami non ti affaticare, non parlare e per una volta per favore ascoltami, adesso ti libero e chiamo subito la polizia ed un ambulanza, non mi abbandonare ok...» fece stranamente calmo, quando una parola gli arrivò distintamente e fin troppo chiara alle orecchie «Scusa»... scusa? oh no... NO.  
«Non ti azzardare a chiudere quegli occhi, NON TI AZZARDARE...» ma era troppo tardi, lo vedeva e lo sentiva fin troppo bene con quel groppo in gola che cresceva e cresceva, e quelle calde lacrime che iniziarono a rigargli il viso, ma sopratutto il respiro del rosso sempre più difficile e sopratutto il colore ormai completamente sparito dal volto del ragazzo che ormai stringeva al petto, sentendo solo un fievole battito provenire dal petto dell'altro. Così fievole che era quasi difficile dire se fosse ancora vivo o meno, così prese quel poco di sanità mentale che gli rimaneva e sfilò il cellulare dalla tasca posteriore dei jeans che indossava e premette il tasto veloce di chiamata per un ambulanza e successivamente la polizia, al cui centralino diede velocemente le indicazioni necessarie, e rispose velocemente e quasi automaticamente alle domande che gli vennero poste.

Ma era li, lo sapeva benissimo che quella sarebbe stata l'ultima volta che avrebbe stretto tra le braccia l'idiota del suo ragazzo, quello che lo aveva riportato alla luce, la sua luce, che ora si stava spegnendo.

Quando la polizia a l'ambulanza arrivarono, trovarono un ragazzo coperto di sangue, che continuava a cullare un corpo ormai senza vita tra le sue braccia sussurrando dolci parole, parole che non potevano essere sentite da nessun'altro, parole lasciate al vento.


End file.
